the evil plans of Kristme
by flamey-lightning
Summary: In this story inuyasha finds kagome and sango everyone else in the show.
1. Enter donation bunny

The donation bunny  
By: puppy_mania  
  
Once upon a time, there was a young bunny. She was a kind-hearted citizen.  
  
All though she was upon the living. She was a dead bunny. How she came alive was that a young wizard. He touched the bunny's hand and next he was the dead one. The villagers did not much care for the wizard but they were pleased with the young bunny in their villages. They thought she could live  
with them because she was kind-hearted. She nursed the children with no home. She also made a house for the orphans. She took good care for them because she had a child once but she did not know her mom was still alive  
because of the young wizard. In return, the wizard was dead. Everyone  
thought she was the best citizen they ever knew! Until one day, the villagers got stung bye an evil monster. The monster stole their hearts. They started attacking everyone, destroying other villagers that were not stung, and their hearts did not disappear. The bunny came rushing through the village. She told them to stop destroying buildings and start fixing everything up. Her magic voice dropped into their hearts and then they came  
back to normal. Nobody remembered anything about the battle.  
  
*Author's note*  
  
I made this story at the castle of enchantment. My username was puppy_mania. My name is Karen I wrote this at the story competition to win  
coins. 


	2. kristme and crispy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha you know this place is called FANFICTION! Author's note: This is an evil plan just continue reading.  
  
Chapter2: The donation bunny's plot  
  
After the donation bunny had been kidnapped and a person named Kristme. Kristme made a disguise to hide her self. Kristme's disguise was a copy of the donation bunny's skin. So the villagers would think Kristme was the donation bunny. Kristme planed to make the villagers suffer. Meanwhile.. Inuyasha pulled yourself together! Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice but couldn't see her because they were in ghost world. Next to Kristme's laboratory. Kristme used her laboratory to make skins of other people. She was gonna be the most prettiest girl of all. She doesn't need to groom. She just needs some of other people's skins. To trick the villagers for throwing her in jail 20 years ago. Kristme escaped from jail with the donation bunny's help. The donation bunny had no clue of what she was doing she was locked in a closet by Kristme. Then all of a sudden Inuyasha could see Kagome. Kagome why can I see you? I don't know it's maybe because we are out of ghost world. Ok. So where are we? Inuyasha stop asking questions! We are in Kristme's laboratory. Kristme wasn't in she was gone to suffer the villagers. The sign on the door said Kristme's away please wait until I finish suffering the villagers. Kagome and Inuyasha didn't know where she was heading to. So they came upon a forest near Kristme's laboratory. It was called Donation Bunny because the donation bunny rescued the villagers in the other chapter.  
  
To be continued at next chapter. 


	3. Enter Sango and Miroku

Chapter3 Enter Sango and Miroku By: flamey-lightning  
  
The forest was deep and damp. Kagome was scared and leaned on Inuyasha. He put his hand on hers and sat in the moonlight until day light they would rescue the donation bunny. (We all know Inuyasha likes Kikyo but he could like Kagome in the end he will) The donation bunny got the rope UN-tied and got free! She banged out the door from the closet. The donation bunny was free. She knew Kristme was in disguise as her to trick the villagers. So she headed down ghost world and entered the donation bunny village. That's when she found Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome is like "Hey isn't that the donation bunny?" Inuyasha bobbed his head. Inuyasha and Kagome sat with the donation bunny and talked about the problem. Meanwhile Sango and Miroku were having tea at a restaurant. They smelled evil in the air and went on the job they found Inuyasha's tracks and followed. There they saw the donation bunny. Miroku says: Isn't that the donation bunny in the books I heard? Sango said I do not know what you read! Oh yeah you do not like books! Who said (Sango pushes Miroku)! Ouch! Inuyasha, Kagome and the donation bunny heard Sango and Miroku. Why are you here? Said Kagome. We are trying to help the donation bunny and you people. However, we end up having a chat. To be continued next chapter 


	4. Miroku and maidens

Chapter4 Miroku and Maidens   
  
By: flamey-lightning  
  
So the gang went to find Kristme to save the villagers. But, They were too late Kristme was already sending beams to the villagers. She wanted her revenge on  
  
the people who sent her to jail 20 years ago. Maiden spirits flyed past Kagome. What are these fairies doing here? Ahh, those are a special type of maiden, they   
  
could be found outside Kristme's laboratory. They are known as special because they have a glow that can make a thousand people die. Miroku whispered gently  
  
their cute and hot too! All the rest of the gang were backing up from Miroku. What? I didn't do anything!said Miroku. Yeah you just scared us you freak Inuyasha   
  
frowned. Look on the bright side I didn't eat food like a pig. You're the worst thing on earth Miroku! Sango shouted! When they were chatting they ended up at a cliff  
  
where they heard the villagers. Don't you hear that you guys whispered Kagome. It sounds like the villagers screaming they must be in danger! Sango signed.   
  
The went inside the cliff and went to the left corner. Inuyasha used his claws and broke through and found a shortcut to where the villagers were kept. Inuyasha  
  
once again used his power and then he killed Kristme! Yeah all the girls were shouting! (Miroku was pluging his ears with his duty fingers) All the villagers were  
  
safe and they knew that wasn't the donation bunny because Kristme was not nice enough to be the donation bunny. She could not fool them with her looks  
  
from copying others skins of help-less people.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's end note: Thank you for your appluse, I enjoy reading fan fiction but mostly we love making new chapters and updating pages the internet kind of thing.  
  
We also like pets that's why I go to neopets. Don't think it's for babies because even 30 year old people can still do it. I'm not 30 years old ok! I'm 13. 


End file.
